


Ad Imperium

by kiranightshade



Series: Steter Week 2020 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Season/Series 01, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Dark Stiles, Derogatory Language, M/M, Pre-Slash, Scott is a Good Friend, Steter Week 2020, Steter Week Day 2, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, ball-jointed doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: Stiles has a friend named Trixie, and she's not like other girls. She's a ball-jointed doll who can talk to Stiles and he loves her.He loves her because if he stopped, he is terrified of what she would do.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Steter Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851556
Comments: 15
Kudos: 248
Collections: Steter Week 2020





	Ad Imperium

Stiles met her when he was five. Her name was Trixie and she was a ball-jointed doll. She came with a simple white dress and a red ribbon tying her long dark hair into a simple braid. She sat upright with a calm expression on her pale face. Her blue eyes drew Stiles in with the force of a black hole. 

Stiles had to take her home. He just had to. His mom bought him the doll with an indulgent smile, and they became inseparable from that day on.

*** 

“Pussy!” Someone jeered, followed immediately by “Freak!” from someone else. Stiles was pushed facedown onto the ground. He spat dirt out of his mouth with a grimace. Trixie was on the ground slumped over a few feet away. Stiles crawled over and straightened her mussed-up clothes. The boys who shoved him were gone by the time he looked up.

This was not the first time something like this had happened, and it wouldn’t be the last. Stiles learned very quickly not to tell people that Trixie talked to him, but he didn’t mind. Trixie was his anyways and nobody else’s. 

Trixie told him secrets. Like how their neighbors were cheating on each other with the same librarian, and how the Matson’s dog went missing because their son took it out back and killed it. She tells him that his gym teacher sees ghosts, and that the trees howl in pain every night. 

She told him that his mother was going to die. 

Sometimes Stiles feared Trixie. Sometimes, he wanted to throw her in a ditch so he never had to see her again. But then she would tell him how much she loved him and asked him to hold her close, and he wonders why he ever wanted to be apart from her at all. 

*** 

Stiles’ father doesn’t take his mom’s death well. Trixie teaches him how to cook dinner, clean, and go grocery shopping while his dad is asleep on the couch reeking of whiskey. 

Sometimes, Stiles woke up somewhere he didn’t fall asleep. But Trixie was always there to lead him back home, so he was never afraid. 

He wasn’t afraid when Trixie’s eyes lit up with glee and he wasn’t afraid when her dress got strange stains on it that she then taught him how to wash out. 

Trixie grew stronger but Stiles wasn’t afraid. He couldn’t afford to be. 

*** 

The bullying only got worse as he got older. Teachers got more concerned. Counselors became more insistent. Stiles never stopped bringing Trixie into public, and never stopped taking her to school. Trixie taught him how to become frightening to his peers and his neighbors. She taught him how to make them do what he wanted. Like puppets they danced for him, and it made him feel powerful. 

Stiles started his sophomore year of high school and he needed out of the house. Trixie told him the wolves have come back. She wanted to see them. 

Trixie told him to turn on his police scanner, and she reminded him where the keys to the jeep were. Stiles knows better than to ignore her.

He took Scott with him because that’s what they do. When one bro does something stupid and reckless, the other had to come along. 

They go and it’s dark and Stiles is dragged home wondering why he ever thought this was a good idea and Trixie is very upset that she didn’t get to see any wolves. She never explained what she means by that. Stiles was certain that wolves hadn’t been in California for 60 years. 

Stiles spent the rest of the night calming Trixie down. He didn’t sleep.

*** 

Scott turned into a werewolf, and Stiles thought about telling him that Trixie can talk. 

Scott wouldn’t tell him he was crazy. Scott would understand. He never made fun of Trixie or tried to make him leave her. He stood by him when everyone else left. And now that werewolves were real, surely a talking doll wouldn’t be so hard to believe. 

But something stopped him, and Stiles didn’t tell Scott. 

Trixie guided him in how to help Scott. She ordered him to chain Scott up, and that Derek bit him, and that killing the sire will cure the bitten. Sometimes he would question if what Trixie was telling him was right, but then he’d dismiss it because Trixie was never wrong.

And Stiles would do anything to help his friend. 

*** 

Derek never relaxed around Stiles and it was incredibly inconvenient. Trixie was becoming more and more aggravated, and harder to please. Stiles in turn became quick to anger and clumsier with his words. 

Derek never turned his back to him, never took his eyes off Trixie. He never once let him near anything that could be used to hurt him. It was grating on Stiles’ last nerve. 

But then Derek took them to his uncle. 

Derek brought Stiles and Scott to the hospital to meet Peter. It was creepy and sent a thrill of danger up Stiles’ spine. While Stiles was waiting for an opportunity, Scott listened to Derek’s little sob story and then he said his family deserved to die. Derek turned all his attention to Scott; his back was turned. 

Stiles had his knife out before he could even think. This was it. Stiles would stab him right through the heart and with the special marks embedded into the blade that Trixie showed him, the knife would kill him for good. Scott would be human, and everything would be okay again. 

His knife stopped mid-thrust. 

Something gripped his wrist so tight the bones creaked, and Stiles realized too late that it was Peter holding him back. The supposedly catatonic, Peter Hale. 

Stiles let out an angry, desperate sound and frantically tried to get free , but it was no use. Suddenly, Peter let go, howling in pain. Trixie was attached to his arm, her teeth sharp like Stiles has never seen, her eyes pitch black. 

Derek was turning back around. Stiles didn’t have much time. 

“Do it,” Trixie said out loud instead of in his head for the first time. Her voice sounded different out loud. Meaner. “Kill him!”

Peter threw her into the wall, cracking it from the force, and he roared at Stiles. Stiles’ entire body froze in fear, suddenly overcome with the desire to curl up into a ball and appease this very powerful, very angry alpha. 

Peter stepped closer, his eyes a vivid red. Stiles whimpered. 

“Drop the knife.”

Stiles heard the knife hit the ground before he felt it slip through his fingers. A clawed hand wrapped itself snug around his throat. Stiles could still breath, but barely. 

“Release him.” Peter ordered coldly. Trixie stood from where she had been thrown and the noise she released was pure rage. Stiles had never been so scared. Trixie had changed into a deformed version of herself. Her limbs were sharper, her nails jagged. Her eyes were now so empty they looked more like the black abyss. 

Peter squeezed his throat so that a trickle of blood spilt. She stilled. 

“Let the boy go.” Peter said once more, “or I will kill him, and his soul will be lost forever.” 

Trixie’s jaw opened wider than should be possible and she screamed. It hurt. It hurt so bad. Stiles had never felt so much pain in his life, like it was stabbing him deeper than any knife ever could. 

She disappeared and it felt like all his strings had been cut. Stiles fell limp in Peter’s hold. 

Peter lowered him to the floor gently, shifting him so that he was curled into his chest. Stiles felt so empty that he barely noticed. His insides felt different. Like something has stopped squeezing them. He had never noticed the sensation until it was suddenly gone. 

“What the hell was that?” Derek yelled. And oh, right. Derek and Scott were here. Derek had Scott huddled in the corner behind him. He was protecting Scott. Huh. Trixie might have been wrong about Derek. 

“A demon,” Peter said, “it looked like it was feeding on the boy, and it seemed like it was only moments away from possessing him completely. We were lucky.”

Stiles didn’t know what to do with that information, but his body made the decision for him. 

Stiles cried.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think anything in this fic is extreme enough to warrant a graphic depiction of violence warning but as always if anyone wants me to add any tags, just let me know (politely, please.)
> 
> The inspired by is being weird but i wouldn't have even known about ball-jointed dolls if it wasnt for my favorite hannibal fic, The Living Doll by Anna_Jay. I probably would've done a classic porclain if it wasn't for that fic and i've been waiting for inspiration to write my own BJD fic for forever. If you like this fic and Hannigram, i encourage you to read her series too!


End file.
